The present invention is related to the enhancement of the film filtering sector, formed mainly by two semi-circular trapezium permeable overlapped and united perimetrally and internally parts provided in its vertex with a collecting cylindrical tube, which is coupled in the internal central axis of a cylindrical body integrating a vacuum rotating filter, belonging to the mechanical field, and to which it was given constructive original arrangement, aiming at enhancing its use and performance in relation to other models usually found in the market.
There is, therefore, within the referred patent request, a component especially designed and developed to obtain enormous practice providing great advantages in both, in its use as well as its durability of the filtering sectors.
It is yet, objective of the present request, to present an improvement of the filtering sector of the rotating filters with low costs to its industrial feasibility, however, connected to the requirement of robustness, safety and unit practice, offering thereby to the consuming public, an additional option in the similar market.
A number of separation and purification processes of substances and solutions are constantly executed, being pointed out within the main production phases in a hundred number of industrial segments.
Such separation and purification processes are based on the chemical-physical fundamental principles, among which: the precipitation: chemical reaction from which, as result it is obtained a product separated from the liquid where it is dissolved, as sediment; the flotation: process of solid particles concentration of different natures by the suspension in a liquid from which they are further separated; a filtration: passage of a liquid with solids suspended by something which retains these bodies.
Referring to filtration, as it is known, especially by experts in the subject, the separation of solid fraction of big volumes of solution requires the use of filtering elements solidary to high capacity filtering equipment associated to centrifugal, pressing and/or vacuum aspirators which, in a synergic way, promote the filtering with high efficiency.
The vacuum disc rotating filters, for instance, are widely used for draining liquids, separating efficiently the solid portion disperse in a solution.
In the present way, the rotating filters are constituted of several discoidal receptacles centrally crossed by a common tubular axle, being internally provided with tubular projections disposed and communicating with the inner side of the tubular axle, such projections which have thin filtering sector vertexes, each one formed mainly by two semi-circular trapezium permeable overlapped parts which are united perimetrally and median moved away by means of a suitable separator and with the same format, so as, when the space between the internal surface of the discoidal bodies and the external surfaces of the filtering sectors are filled in with a mixture of liquid and solid material, during the rotation downward to the tubular axle under the vacuum, the percolation of liquid fraction takes place through the filtering sector film, being addressed to the filtering sector vertex, entering the tubular axle.
This way, the solid material contained in the mixture remains accumulated outside the filtering sectors, in this phase, covered with a filtering fabric, being withdrawn each loop through the blown inverted process, forming the rotating filter operation cycle.
This way, such devices work in a continuous way and perform the filtering with efficiency, however, there are some drawbacks in relation to the limited durability of the thin filtering sectors, when they are used to separate very abrasive solid materials.
Concurrently to that, there is the perimeter wearing out, for instance, by the fact that it deals with an area of folding the permeable parts and, consequently, more susceptible to the hydrostatic and mechanical pressure of the solid material particles to be retained.
An example of application of high abrasive material is in the mining area, where the vacuum rotating filters are used to filter and separate several minerals extracted from deposits.
Other limitation is owing to the wearing out of parts of the internal lap disposed in the vertex of the thin filtering sectors and from the separator between the parts, owing to the constant traffic of abrasive powdery material which is carried together with the filtered liquid, causing the rupture of the nozzle at the filtering time, or the separator's rupture, which is outstood from the central portion, going toward the filtered liquid output.
Yet, another inconvenient which is observed in the thin filtering sectors is the loss of filtering area owing to the formation of an impermeable film from the splice of the thin filtering sectors. Such splice, when allowing the insertion and the consequent accumulation of very thin particles, produce a pie firmly anchored, favoring the germination of thin filtering sectors, thereby lessening the filtering contact area of the said thin filtering sectors.
It was thinking on this inconvenient that, after a plurality of researches and studies, the inventor, person involved in this kind of business, has created and developed the present patent's object, idealizing a filtering sector provided with a blocked area around its perimeter, enhancing the efficiency of discard of the filtered pie or paste, owing to the non-formation of pie in this area with its rounded corners or edges, enabling a longer useful life of the filtering fabric which, usually suffers a bigger friction in this area, owing to the corners of the traditional models and also avoiding the formation of an impermeable film from the splice between the thin filtering sectors, which lessen the filtering contact area of the thin filtering sectors.